Christmas Miracles
by Oliver McFly
Summary: A few months after The Attack, the Elite Force has a Christmas Reunion. However, things get out of hand when Bree is injured by Skylar, who must regain the trust of Chase, Donald, Oliver. and Kaz. But will her attempts cause miracles or backfire? Skylar and Chase are somewhat AU in this story. For the EF wiki fanfic contest!


It was Christmas Eve. Oliver and Skylar were sitting in the kitchen, eating gingerbread men.

"Skylar, did you get me anything cool for Christmas?" asked Oliver excitedly, nibbling the head off his cookie.

"I'm not telling you that!" Skylar giggled.

It was then that Kaz ran in. "Great new, guys!" Kaz exclaimed.

"What?" asked Oliver and Skylar in unison.

"Jinx." said Skylar, hitting Oliver affectionately.

"Stop it." said Oliver, laughing.

"Break it up, lovebirds. Anyways, Bree just called, and we're going back to Davenport Tower for the holidays!" said Kaz.

"Epic!" said Oliver.

"Can I bring my gingerbread?" asked Skylar.

"Sure." said Kaz. "Hey look, there's a limo outside."

"That must be Donald!" said Oliver, rushing down to greet him. Kaz and Skylar shook their heads in amusement and followed Oliver down the stairs of Kaz's rather messy mansion, which was where they lived. Donald opened his car door. "Kaz! Oliver! Skylar!" Donald yelled. He hugged them. "Bree and Chase are in the back."

"Cool." said Kaz. "How's my Little Breeze?" He was referring to Bree of course, with whom he'd had a long-distance relationship with.

"I'm quite well, thanks Kazzy." said Bree, before Donald could respond.

"And me! Doesn't anyone care about me?" asked Chase.

"Sorry, buddy." said Kaz,

"Let's not start that again." Oliver sighed.

"Dude, are you still mad at me for getting Skylar's powers back?" asked Chase.

"Well, you see, I…" Oliver began, sitting down and becoming silent. Skylar and Kaz plopped down on to the car's cushiony seats. A period of silence followed as Donald's driver revved up the engine. Finally, Skylar broke it.

"All of our fights have been about you, Chase." said Skylar.

"Wow." said Chase." Is this true, Oliver?"

"No comment." said Oliver as they hit the road and sped to Illinois, where Centium City was located.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"It's really Davenport Tower!" Oliver cheered as they opened the lobby door and checked in.

"I wonder if the sandwich I left on the coffee table is still there." Kaz said.

"Ew, disgusting." said Chase. "Bree, tell me Kaz is an Adam clone or he's really stupid.

"You're just jealous because everyone on else on the team is dating. Sorry about Reese." said Bree.

"Don't you dare bring that up!" Chase yelled, his voice deepening and toughening.

"What's wrong with Chase?" asked Oliver.

Chase began strangling Bree. "Commando App." Bree gasped. Kaz leaped on Chase-well, Spike now-and they had a huge fight. In the midst of it all, Skylar and Oliver grabbed Bree, who was now unconscious, and scurried up the spiral staircase. After about 15 minutes of running, they remembered their powers and Skylar sped Bree up the stairs. Oliver flew after her using his new power of Ice Wind Generation to make himself faster. In a matter of seconds, they had arrived at the penthouse. It looked messy and abandoned. Skylar picked up one of her old plaid shirts and tried it on, accidentally dropping Bree to the ground. Oliver boarded the hyper-lift. It didn't work. "Skylar, the hyper-lift is broken!" yelled Oliver.

"Oh my gosh, are you serious?" asked Skylar, running over to test it and forgetting Bree. The elevator didn't budge.

"Wanna watch a Christmas special?" asked Oliver.

"Sounds nice." said Skylar. "How about you wait here with the gingerbread, and I go heat some hot chocolate?"

"Sure." said Oliver. As they were beginning the movie and sipping their hot chocolate, Donald, Chase, Kaz walked in.

"Sorry about Chase." said Donald, as he suddenly tripped.

"Why is Bree in the doorway?" asked Chase.

Looking up, Skylar proclaimed, "Oh, that's my fault. I forgot about her when we saw the hyper-lift was broken."

"Do you have any idea how careless that was, Skylar?" asked Donald.

"No?" Skylar asked.

"Skylar, you were carrying Bree with your super-strength. And then you dropped her." said Donald. "You're grounded from our Christmas Party tomorrow. Go to bed now, and we'll talk in the morning. Oliver watched forlornly as Skylar sulked and ran to her room.

"So, who wants to decorate the tree first?" asked Donald.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Skylar groaned as her eyes opened. Bree was sleeping in her capsule. It was still early. Skylar decided to see if anyone had gotten crummy presents, so she could replace them with new stuff she'd made herself in order to regain the trust of Donald and the others. Skylar ran to the living room, and saw a vast array of presents. Most of the presents were from Tasha, Adam, Leo, Daniel, Donald, and even Douglas, who had recovered from his blindness. Chase and Bree had the most presents, as Donald had apparently convinced Santa Claus to give them some. Oliver had only 10 presents, one from Skylar, one from Kaz, one from Bree, one from Chase, one from Douglas, one from Horace, and the rest for other surviving heroes. Skylar saw that Chase's present too Oliver was a book entitled, "How To Knit Kneecaps Onto Babies." Skylar threw it out, and replaced it with a photoshopped photo of Oliver and Chase palling around. She framed it, signed Chase's name, and put it back in Chase's box. She then saw that Chase's present to Kaz was a bucket of water. Skylar replaced it with a folding toy fireplace that she had bought. Chase's present to her was a box of a "Humanizer" tonic. Skylar tossed it into the fireplace and put in a book called, "Aliens Are People Too", a classic from a Calderan bookstore she'd frequented as a child. She then turned to the presents Donald had bought…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day, Oliver was the first to awaken. He threw his pillow at Chase's capsule and screamed, "It's Christmas!" Kaz and Chase awoke. No sooner than Chase had evacuated his capsule, Kaz and Oliver had run all the way to the living room. Skylar was waiting. "Morning, boys." said Skylar. "Merry Christmas."

"Well, it's not a very happy one." Kaz moaned, plopping down on the couch. Oliver grabbed some gingerbread from the counter.

"Why?" asked Skylar.

"Bree has a concussion." said Oliver.

"Oh man, I'm so sorry…" Skylar pleaded.

"Well, it was mostly Chase's fault…" said Oliver.

"No it wasn't!" Chase contradicted as he entered the room.

"Boys, no arguing. " said Donald. "It's Christmas! Have some spirit!" Donald threw confetti in the air. "Yeah, it is Christmas!" said Oliver. "Let's open presents!"

"Yeah, let's!" Skylar exclaimed. Chase, Skylar, and Oliver got down and scrambled through all the gifts. "Chase, this is the best gift ever!" Oliver happily exclaimed, holding the photo tight to his chest.

"There must be a mistake." Chase realized. "I sent you a book with your greatest fears…"

"You wanted to scare Ollie? Chase, I'm surprised at you!" Chase then looked at all the presents that had his name on them. None of them were what he had sent. He prepared to strangle Skylar, but bounced back when a surge of pain went through his neck. "What the…" Chase groaned.

"Now Spike is gone forever, I replaced him with an app that means you are indestructible." said Donald.

"Hooray, no more Spike!" Oliver cheered.

"Alright, so I can't hurt Skylar. What did you do with all my gifts?" asked Chase angrily.

"Chase, I hate to say this, but everyone finds you really ornery. People consider you selfish because you jump to conclusions based on first impressions and don't really get to understand how other people feel and what there interests are. You gave everybody trashy gifts because of this personality setback. Remember, you are a human with robot abilities. You are not a robot who merely looks like a human." Skylar proclaimed.

"Wow, I just…wow." Chase sat down and began to think. "You know, Skylar, you're right! I have been ornery, selfish, and robotic. Mr. Davenport, may you please remove my super-intelligence?"

"Chase, that's your main ability. Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Donald.

"Positive." said Chase. "I can be the indestructible one now."

"It's a deal." said Donald. "Excuse us." Donald and Chase left the penthouse.

"Was that really the right thing to do?" asked Kaz, finally coming out of his "sadness spot" in the kitchen where he had been moping about Bree.

"Yes, it was." said Skylar. "We'll see a whole new Chase when they get back." It was then that Bree walked in. Kaz literally jumped out of his chair.

"Bree, did your concussion heal already?" asked Kaz.

"Yep!" Bree exclaimed proudly. "It's a miracle!"

"Wow, we're so full of miracles today." said Oliver.

"It's like that movie we started last night, Miracle On 34th Street." said Skylar.

"Want to finish it with us?" Oliver asked Bree and Kaz. "You know, while we wait for Donald and Chase to get back?"

"Sure!" said Bree and Kaz simultaneously. They hugged and sat down to watch.


End file.
